TheSuperAwesomeTotallyNotWhackedOutMotherOfAllHoly
by TearDropLoverRockabop
Summary: Well, well, well... this is called a summary. Oh, and it contains a crude joke. And... Final Fantasy Characters Seven through X-2.


After taking a big gulp of air, Rikku informs us of the name of this wonderful fanfiction:

""

R.I.P Rikku. You served me well!

Anyway, onto the story, yes?

Yuna walked along the beautiful streets of Zanarkand. Her black boots that raise her slightly more than two inches, tap along the concert. Her blue dress sways by her sides as her legs move gracefully. Her brown hair that comes down to her shoulders, blows in the soft wind. Yuna's smile was sweet, as always, and full of joy. Until, that is, she heard a huge crash, and someone being kicked out of a nearby bar. Yuna, in her good nature, tan over to the man and kneeled before him.

"Are you alright!?" She questioned.

"No, Lady, but you sure are fiiiine!" He said with slurred words, obviously drunk.

Yuna was slightly taken aback by this, thinking of how rude it was. She stood up and peered through the glass of the bar, looking in. She could see, to her amazement, Paine laughing and twirling in her chair in the bar.

"That..." She shook her head and stepped through the door. There, she found even more of her friends. Even Arise, who was giggling like a school girl. She was doing the hokey poke.

"Wait, what's the hokey poke? Aren't you suppose to be an editor of visualization?"

"Uhhhhh... I think I'm drunk, too!" I said to my fanficious Yuna.

Anyway, this is odd, but we shall continue!

Yuffie jumped out of nowhere on to Yuna's back.

"Gimmie a ride!" She said, her free arm high in the air.

"Y-Yuffie, what in Spira are you doing!?" Yuna started to fall backwards until Yuffie fell off. She was laying there, sleeping. Yuna shook her head.

"Whoo-hoo!" Rinoa's voice could be heard from from the stage.

Yuna thought that Paine was being odd, look at Rinoa! She was dancing on a pole. Way too sexy like to actually be unexperienced. That frightened Yuna. Yuna looked around more, through the crowds of people she knew, and didn't know. When she saw the most familiar face of them all, she gasped.

"Tidus!" She yelled at him, he looked at her with drunken eyes.

"Oh, heeeeeeey, Yuna! I like your boobs today!"

Yuna blushed and then got a little too angry for her usual self.

"Hey, hey, hey, Yuna! Remember... my name is tight-ass!" He laughed and slapped his knee. "Get it? I'm GAY!"

Yuna couldn't believe her eyes. All her friends... drunk? How could that be? She knew them for the longest time, and never once has seen them act like this. What the hell is alcohol for, disaster!?

"Yo, my homie. Wazzup, Yu-Yu!?" Rikku came staggering towards Yuna. She hiccuped and giggled some. Her shirt was falling off of her shoulder, and her fair was a complete mess.

"No, you didn't!" Yuna almost cursed at Rikku. "But Auron... he... he's a good guy... but... he's OLD!" She couldn't believe what she was saying. The thing that made her even more worried, was that Rikku actually fainted.

"Oh... my..."

Then, Yuna was on the floor, close to tears. As soon as her first sniff came out, Squall was by her side. A hand on her back and a smile from him made her feel better.

But wait! Wait wait wait wait wait! Squall doesn't smile! He's as emo as that lobster over in the corner!

"Not you, too!" She sighed heavily.

"That's why you need a drink, babe!" He said, as confident as ever. He handed her a beer from the bar tender.

"No way! Not after all that has happened already!" She said, a stern look in her eyes.

"Psst, Yuna!" A quiet voice called or her. Yuna turned around, seeing Garnet. Garnet... on top of Zidane. "Free rides!" she said, winking.

"Gimmie that beer." She said, gulping it down.

Several beers later!:

"YES! I did it. I gots more marks then you diiiiid!" Yuna cheered, rubbing the losers face in it. "I got more marks than Zelll~, I got more marks then Zelll~!"

"Man, and I always win against Sifer!"

"Wait... so what was the game?" Quistis questioned as she came by. "What with the marks?

"Well, you see, people see how many times they can make there partner cum. Every time they come, they are to mark a tally on the wall." Buddy explained.

"So, how many did they have?"

"Zell had five... and well..."

"I had twenty-three! IN YOUR FACE!" Yuna screamed and then feel over onto the ground.

THE END.

"Wait, but that's a horrible ending!"

"Yeah, well, you have a horrible FACE!" I scream, while running away.


End file.
